Presently a glucoamylase derived from Aspergillus niger is commonly used to degrade starch into dextrose. There are several major disadvantages associated with the use of the Aspergillus glucoamylase. The reaction is hindered by the branch points in starch; yields are often lower than desirable; by-products, notably isomaltose, are usually produced and the conversion takes an extended time. Thus, there has been a need for a more efficient enzyme preparation or system for the production of dextrose from starch. The present invention provides a novel mixture of starch-degrading enzymes and a novel exo-pullulanase which are capable of meeting this need.